


I Only Fuck Registered Voters

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [F4M] "I Only Fuck Registered Voters” [Fsub] [Neighbors To Lovers] with a [Voter Registration Volunteer] [Rain] [Fingering] [Couch Sex] [Begging] [Moans] [“Don’t pull out”] [Mutual Orgasm] [Creampie] some [Non-Partisan Political References] [Rape] bc [Dubcon]
Kudos: 1





	I Only Fuck Registered Voters

\- - -

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX*  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

[rain sounds] [knocking] [door opening]

Good afternoon, Sir! 

My name is Megan, and I’m a volunteer with a local, non-partisan group focused on getting Out The Vote in this community! 

How are you doing today? 

Glad to hear you’re doing well. I *was* also doing quite well before I got caught in the rain, but … Oh no, don’t worry! It’s kind of a hazard of the job. 

I’m here because I know you just moved into this house, and I wanted to make sure you’d updated your voter registration to reflect your new address! Updating your registration is quick and easy, and we can do it together right now, if you … 

[pause] 

Oh … yes Sir! Of course we’re still knocking on doors. A little thunderstorm can’t stop something as powerful as grassroots organizing! 

[pause] 

Oh … you meant the whole “global pandemic” thing. Right. 

Well, we did stop canvassing — Oh, sorry, campaign term for door knocking — for a few months, but … recently, the stakes for this election have managed to get even *higher*, and we just can’t afford to take any chances this year.

Yeah, they called to ask if I wanted to knock doors in my neighborhood, and … 

I will do *anything* to get more people registered and ready to vote on November third, so … I couldn’t say no. 

I *was* wearing a mask, but the rain started as I was walking from my last house to yours, and now it’s all wet. 

You don’t have any sore throat, fever, persistent cough, anything like that, right? 

(Laughing) Okay, good. Neither do I. Just felt like I should check. 

And thankfully, you’re the last house in my canvass packet, so as soon as I’m done getting your registration updated I can head back to the volunteer center and … 

(Realization dawning) Oh my god, my walk packet! 

Oh, no! 

It’s all wet! if those pages are ruined, I’m going to have to recanvass the whole neighborhood. Ugh. Fuck me. 

(Catching yourself) Oops. Sorry, Sir! I’m definitely not supposed to curse while I’m doing this … Ugh. 

I’m being a really bad representative for civic engagement right now … I promise you, I’m not usually this much of a mess. 

… Okay, that’s not true. But, still. Sorry! 

[thunder clap] 

Oh, god. And now it’s really coming down out here. 

I knew I should’ve brought an umbrella, but I thought I’d be done canvassing by the time the rain started … 

[pause] 

… Come in? 

That’s … *very* sweet of you to offer … but … I’m really not supposed to … 

[thunder clap] 

Actually, on second thought … Maybe I should come in. Just until the storm lets up a little. 

I know I said I would do anything to get people registered, and that’s true, but … I *really* don’t feel like getting my hair wet right now, so … 

[door closing] [rain sounds, muffled] 

Thank you so much, Sir. 

Oh. Wow. It looks … *really* different in here. 

Oh, I actually live just up the street here, in that house on the corner? 

The old woman who lived here before you, Mrs. Tesfaye? She used to babysit me all the time. 

I’m used to this house being all flowery curtains and framed pictures of cats, not … glass tables and fancy leather sofas. 

May I … (cut off)? 

… Well, I’m trying to be polite and respect your home, but … since you just *commanded* me to sit down, I guess I’ll sit. 

[sitting sounds] 

Really? Because it sounded like a command, but maybe I misheard. 

[pause]

… You recognize me? 

… How? You haven’t lived here for that long, and I … 

(Embarrassed) Oh, *that.* Yeah, I *have* been doing yoga on the front lawn. 

Sorry about that. This whole “pandemic” thing has kind of taken away my usual outlet for stress relief, and I barely get to leave the house as it is, so … I started doing my morning yoga class on the front lawn to try to get some fresh air and keep from completely losing my mind. 

I know I probably should have come over and introduced myself sooner, but with everything going on, I didn’t know if that would be okay … It’s such a strange time, you know? 

Half the time I’m so focused on work that I forget anything else is going on, and then half the time I’m so bored and lonely and frustrated that I don’t know what to do with myself. 

Honestly, I think the most exciting thing that’s happened to me in months was you moving in here. 

You were the talk of the street for a while there … 

Oh, yeah you were. The old women in this neighborhood love to gossip, and you provided them with plenty of material on the day you moved in. 

You did! They were camped out in front of the Carter house for an hour, watching you carry boxes. 

When I went to check the mail, I asked Ms. Carter what was going on and she just pointed at this house and said “you’ll see.” 

And then you came out of the moving van, shirtless, carrying a couch — *this* couch, actually — and suddenly, it all made sense. 

I, uh, … *may* have stayed and watched for a little while … 

Don’t look at me like that! I told you — bored, lonely, frustrated as hell. I am in no position to turn down some eye candy, and you were … *excellent* eye candy. 

But … then, Ms. Carter started going on and on about how it was such a shame that a nice young man like that wasn’t married, and then quickly moved on to her favorite subject, which is *my* lack of a love life, so I had to get out of there. 

(Slow, leaning in) But I’ll admit, I was kind of sad to miss the rest of the show. 

[long pause] 

Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I completely lost track of what I was here to do! 

I don’t want to take advantage of your hospitality … Let me just get the voter registration form and … 

Oh my god, I forgot about the canvass packet again! 

[pages ruffling] 

Okay, it looks like most of the pages are fine, so I didn’t lose any information from earlier — thank god — but … I’d moved your form to the top of the clipboard, and now it’s all soaked. 

But that’s okay! It’s fine. You don’t need to use this form to update your registration. 

You can do it online right now! 

Just go to vote dot gov, and enter your name, birthday, address, either your state ID number or the last four digits of your social, the address where you were previously registered, and possibly some other things depending on whether you were previously registered in this state or somewhere else, and … (trailing off)

[pause] 

Hang on. 

Did you just say you *weren’t* registered to vote? 

[pause]

“No” as in you let your voter registration lapse, but … 

Oh. 

You … don’t vote. 

Hmmm. 

… Are you planning on voting this year? 

You don’t kn- Sir! 

What’s not to know?! 

(Smiling) Why are you smirking at me like that? This isn’t funny! 

*Of course* I take this seriously! It *is* serious. 

Voting is the most important thing you can do. 

Yes, it is! 

How can you say your vote doesn’t matter after 2016? That entire election was decided by fewer than a hundred thousand people in three states just … deciding to stay home rather than vote. 

And this year? It’s probably going to be even closer. 

[pause] 

Uh, “everything going on” isn’t a reason not to vote. That’s exactly why you should vote! 

Okay, let me get a little inspirational on you for a second here: Michelle Obama says, “life can be unfair, and unjust, and more than anything it will always be uncertain. But if we channel our frustrations into democracy with our vote and our voice, we can find true north even in times of crisis.” 

[laughing] Yeah, it sounds like a platitude. But it’s true! 

And it’s really important to me that people ... like you ... vote. 

So please, Sir, tell me: (seductive) Is there anything I can do to convince you to become a registered and active voter today?

Because while we’ve been talking, I’ve developed a little … theory about you. 

I see the way your eyes lit up when I called you Sir. 

And you didn’t *ask* me to come inside, you *ordered* me. 

And then you did it again when you told me to sit down. 

And you’ve been watching me *very* carefully … the way Doms do

I think you invited me into your home because you’re trying to figure out whether the hot, sexy little neighbor who knocked on your door twould be open to submitting to you. 

And normally, I would. Very much. 

When I said quarantine had taken away my usual stress relief? I was referring to … being tied up and bruised and used in every single way … 

But I have a rule about this. 

(Low, leaning in) I only fuck registered voters. 

I work in politics, and I have a thing about submitting to someone I can’t take seriously … and I have a really hard time taking people who don’t vote seriously. 

So, since you aren’t registered … 

(Leaning back) No. Don’t try to kiss me. 

(Laughing) And don’t try to just bark orders at me in that voice. 

What is that, your Dom voice? Cute. But no. 

I probably should’ve mentioned … little bit of a brat? 

So if you want me to stop talking … you’re gonna have to make me. 

And the only real way to shut me up is by going to vote dot gov on your phone and …

[surprised squeal] 

[readjusting sounds: he pushes you back on the couch] 

Wow … you are *really* strong, aren’t you? 

But this isn’t what I meant by … 

No, don’t ... pull down my shorts … 

You aren’t registered to vote! 

We aren’t doing this until you ... 

[wet sounds: fingering starts] 

[some fingering improv]

Oh ... mmmm ... yes, I *am* very wet already ... 

Like I said, it’s been a while … and the way you pushed me down hit a lot of my buttons. 

I kind of have a *thing* about feeling like feeling like my partner could snap me in half, and … you look like you could *really* hurt me. 

I like that. 

But I meant what I said … I’m not fucking you until you register to vote. 

[pause] 

(Laughing) Yes, that includes blowjobs. 

I do *not* take a Clintonian view of oral sex … and as much as I would like to see if that bulge in your pants is as big … and hard … as I think it is … I’m not going to suck your dick unless you register. 

… No, wait, why are you stopping? I … 

[belt sounds] 

… Oh. 

*Fuck.* 

Your cock is even bigger than I thought … and you’re so hard already … 

… Goddamnit. I am a woman of principles, and I don’t break those principles easily … but I am also a submissive who hasn’t had a good, dominant fuck in months, and … 

Okay, fine. 

I’m going to make an exception, just this once, because I … need you to fuck me … but you have to promise to register as soon as we’re done. 

Deal? 

(Smiling) Thank god. 

Please fuck me. 

Don’t even bother getting undressed, just lay down on top of me and … 

[wet sounds: fucking starts] 

Oh my god … fuck … 

Holy shit, that is … so fucking deep, oh my god … 

[general sex sounds? idk, you’ll figure it out]

I have to admit something. It … wasn’t a coincidence that I knocked on your door today … 

I’ve been dying to come over here since the day you moved in. 

When I saw the way you carried this couch in here, all I could think about was how strong you were … 

How you could throw me around … make me feel small … use me in any way you wanted to. 

And I want to be used … I want it more than anything. 

So when I showed up … for my volunteer shift today … I asked them if I … 

could … canvass … my neighborhood … 

[moan] 

Hoping … they would send me to your door. 

I had … *no* idea you didn’t vote, but … that’s okay. 

You’re going to vote now, right? 

I will let you Dom me … let you tie me up and fuck me and bruise me and use me and degrade me all you want … 

And in return, all you have to do is vote. 

I’m not predisposed to begging, but … this is one thing I’ll beg for. 

Will you please vote … ? 

Oh my god, I’m gonna cum … I’m actually going to cum … 

No, no, wait … don’t pull out. 

If you pledge to vote right now … I’ll let you cum inside me. 

Thank you, Sir. 

Please cum with me … please cum inside me … 

I want every last drop of you. 

I want you to fill me up. 

I want to feel it dripping down my legs as I walk back to my car … 

I *need* to feel used … controlled … owned ... 

[moan] 

Can I please cum all over your cock? 

Please, Sir … I need it. 

And I need you to cum with me ... I need you to cum inside me, please ... 

[improv begging to orgasm] 

[orgasm]

[Afterglow: panting, catching your breath, coming back down to Earth, whatever feels right] 

Oh my *god* … 

I can’t believe I just did that. 

I know people say this all the time, but … I have never done *anything* like this before

Wow, quarantine must *really* be getting to me … 

(Surprised) Oh my god, is that the time? Holy shit, I didn’t realize how late it was. 

I have to get back to the volunteer center. 

They’re going to close, and if I don’t turn in my sheets the numbers are going to be off for tomorrow …

No, no. You don’t have to take me. it’s fine. My car isn’t that far away, and … I can just tell them I was riding out the storm with a very generous, newly-registered voter. 

Because you’re going to register to vote. 

And then … later tonight … since you already know where I live, you’re going to come over to my house. 

And when you show me your registration confirmation, I’ll be more than to ... reward you for your getting involved this election season. 

I really did mean what I said … I only *fuck* registered voters. 

And that … wasn’t fucking. 

That was just … a preview of what I’m capable of. 

And I am *very* capable. 

[laughs] 

Ahh ... No. No kissing. 

Because I have to go … and *you* have to get registered. 

So do it. Now. 

See you soon, Sir.


End file.
